A mobile communication terminal device such as a cellular telephone for permitting mobile telephonic communication over a cellular communication network is well known. Portable reproduction devices such as a portable commercial radio broadcast receiver, a portable television broadcast receiver, and a playback device are also well known.
The integration of mobile communication terminal devices and portable reproduction devices has received attention from inventors in the past, thereby to satisfy a user who is desirous of a unit which serves as both an integrated communication and broadcast program reproduction device.
Integration of a mobile telephonic communication device and a portable broadcast program reproduction device to form an integrated mobile communication and broadcast program reproduction device (integrated device) may pose some inconvenience to a user.
It may thus happen that a person is listening to or watching a radio program or a television program and the person desires to use the integrated device for telephonic communication, with the result that the person has to stop listening to or watching the program.
Thus, the user may want to use the integrated device as a telephone whilst simultaneously recording a program that is being broadcast for later reproduction.
Further, a user of the integrated device may be unaware that a program is being broadcast in which he is interested. In such case, it may be desirable for a user automatically to be notified that the program has commenced, or is about to commence, so that the user may reproduce the program by means of the integrated device, or the program may be automatically recorded.
In addition, a user may want to monitor programs being broadcast to ascertain if any of them are of interest and then to reproduce or record the program. The user may also want to prioritize programs.